


Captain Yamaguchi

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, During Canon, Gen, Karasuno, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Shenanigans, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slight Canon Divergence, Third Year Ennoshita Chikara, Third Year Nishinoya Yuu, ennofuta is teased, third year kinoshita hisashi, third year narita kazuhito, third year tanaka ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Karasuno second years and first years discuss why Yamaguchi should become the next captain. Yamaguchi, however, isn't every sure of the idea.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, implied ennofuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Captain Yamaguchi

The new third years had been walking back home from practice discussing the upcoming spring tournament.

“We are going to kill this tournament. Right, Chikara?” Nishinoya barks at his captain as he finishes his popsicle in two bites.

Ennoshita wacks him on his head “Eat slowly, you idiot or else you are going to get a brain freeze.”

“It's not like he has one in the first place” Kinoshita counters him jokingly.

“Take that back, Hisashi” Nishinoya charges towards him but Ennoshita holds him back.

“I wonder which teams we are going to be playing against this time” Narita wonders.

“I did like to play against Seijoh again. Their new ace has some killer spikes that I want to receive” Nishinoya puffs his chest out while pointing his finger at himself.

“I am okay with anyone as long as it's not Shiratorizawa. Even with Ushijima gone, they are still the team to watch out for.” Kinoshita says.

“I would like to play against Johzenji again. They are cool opponents”. Ennoshita adds.

“Man, I wish we get to play Data Tech again. I want to wipe that smug smile off of Futakuchi’s face” Tanaka roars.

“Come on he isn’t that bad of a person. You are just salty that they defeated us in the Inter-high finals.” Ennoshita chides him.

“You are only saying that because you have a crush on him,” Kinoshita teased him.

“Chikara’s got a crush on Futakuchi” Nishinoya and Tanaka start singing, joining both their hands and dancing around in a circle.

Ennoshita hits them both with his gym back making them fall on the road.

“I don’t have a crush on him. He is only a friend. He is actually a nice person to talk to once you get past all that sass” Ennoshita promptly denies.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night captain” Narita scoffs at him.

“Do you think we would be able to qualify for the nationals? I really want to go nationals again” Kinoshita asks his captain.

“We are going to be fine. We are a stronger side than we were at the Inter-high. The training camps in Tokyo have helped us get better together especially with the first years. We have new tricks up our sleeves. They won’t know what hit them in the first place. We are going to give our best out there” Ennoshita reassures them.

“Look at you Chikara, you have grown as a captain” Nishinoya energetically slaps his back hard.

“Yeah, you were such a mess when you took up the captaincy” Tanaka joins Nishinoya in slapping Ennoshita’s back.

They were all now teasing each other playfully when suddenly Ennoshita declared "I think Yamaguchi should be the next captain."

His four companion stilled after hearing his statement until Tanaka decided to confront him "Ennoshita, you are not trying to-”

“I am not trying to be a pessimist Tanaka. I have no intention of leaving the team until we are done with the spring nationals.” Ennoshita cuts off anything that he might have to say.

“Then why are you talking about it now?” Kinoshita wants to know.

"Ukai kantoku had asked us to start thinking about who among us was going to be the captain this time around last year. He and Takeda Sensei have started to talk about it again. They had asked for my opinion earlier in the practice.” he explains to them.

“Looking at our current second years. He does seem like the best one for the job. He is the one who spends most of the time with the first years and has the most respect out of them.” Narita muses.

“It's because Yamaguchi knows how they are feeling. He was on their foot last year. He is using that experience to help the first years grow. He is a good senpai.” Ennoshita tells him.

“We have two simpletons and one smart-ass as his competitors for the role,” Tanaka thinks out loud.

“Shouyou is too much of a pure baby crow to be able to perform well as a captain. He gets easily intimidated. He could be the vice-captain though as he gets on well with the others” Nishinoya adds.

“Tsukishima is better at creating strategies and analysing on the court but lacks people skills. Kageyama is in contention for a spot on the national team. He needs to focus on becoming a better setter to get a better chance at the Olympic team. We can’t add the burden of captaincy on his shoulders. Yamaguchi does seem like a better choice than the other three.” Tanaka continues to think.

“After seeing the way Yamaguchi can get the rest of the second years to settle down as well as encourage the first years. I can’t think of anyone else as the candidate for the job. He is getting better with his confidence too and has started to contribute to the brainstorming session as well. Come next year and Yamaguchi would be a tough opponent for the rival teams” Ennoshita gave his two cents.

“Yeah, it’s like Yamaguchi has turned into a mixture of Daichi-san and Suga-san” Kinoshita nods.

“To think he was more like Asahi-san last year” Nishinoya smiles.

“I am going to take him under my wing and teach him all he needs to know about captaincy in the same way Daichi-san did it with me,” Ennoshita tells them.

“We will help you with it” Narita provides him with his support.

“We can’t let you do all the hard work, captain” Kinoshita adds.

Ennoshita nods in acknowledgement. He is pleased to know that they would provide the same guidance to their kouhais like their senpai have given to them.

“Our kouhais have all grown up in such a short amount of time. We would leave Karasuno in safe hands” Tanaka starts to get emotional.

“Now, Tanaka, don't you dare go sentimental on us. We still have to teach them a lot.” Ennoshita consoles him rubbing his back.

“Yeah, our time isn’t over yet save it for graduation,” Narita tells him.

Tanaka moved forward to tackle them. Five of them continue to share laughter with each other as they shove and push each other.

“I am sure Kantaku would talk to them soon,” Ennoshita mumbles to himself once they continue their journey home.

Sure enough, that same night Ukai and Takeda pulled the second years aside after the practice session had ended to talk about it. Yachi was already with them ready to take some notes if needed.

“I need to talk to you four about next year,” Ukai tells them as they gathered around him.

“ What do you want to talk about Kantoku?” Hinata asks in his usual chirpy mood.

“We need to talk about who is going to be the captain once the third years graduate,” Takeda sensei informs them.

The four second-year glanced around themselves. They had not expected this topic to come up yet.

“You guys should start thinking about who is going to be the next year. You don’t have to decide it now as the third years aren't going anywhere until our spring high campaign is complete but it won’t hurt you to think ahead about the topic” Ukai lays the facts out in front of them.

There was a moment of silence as they each processed this new information when a firm voice broke the silence, “Yamaguchi should be the captain.”

Six heads twisted in the direction where the voice came from only to realize that it was Kageyama that spoke up.

“I think Yamaguchi would be a good captain.” He firmly repeated.

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, kept gapping at Kageyama like he had two horns on his head.

After considering it for a moment, Hinata nodded in his head in agreement ”It has to be him. None of us can do the job better than him.”

“I hate to admit but I agree with the King and Shrimpy here. It has to be Yamaguchi as the captain next year” Tsukishima agreed with the notion as well.

Ukai and Takeda looked proudly on to the second years in front of them. They too thought that Yamaguchi was the best candidate for the job.

Yamaguchi looked on in horror as one by one his fellow teammates and friends nominated him as the captain.

“Why me? I am not even a regular on the team” he manages to stammer the words out.

“Why not?” Hinata cocks his head to the side and asks him.

“I just said that I am not a regular on the team. I am only a pinch server then how can I be the captain of the team? You, Tsukki or even Kageyama would be a better choice than me” Yamaguchi blabbers out.

“Remember Inarizaki from last year? Their Captain Kita-san was not in the starting line-up too” Kageyama simply states the fact out to him.

“That’s right. Yamaguchi, who said you won’t be a regular next year too?” Hinata demands from him.

Hinata then doesn’t wait for Yamaguchi to answer before adding his two cents “Listen, Yamaguchi, you are the only one who can also break the fights between the three of us after Ennoshita-san and the first years look up to you. Besides, do you really think that Bakeyama or Stingyshima here would be good captains? Kageyama would shout at the team. Tsukkishima would sass at them and as for me? I am not captain material at all.”

Yamaguchi and the rest of the group stared at Hinata. Since when did he sound so mature?

Yamaguchi didn’t have an answer for Hinata. While Ukai and Takeda were content to let the boys handle it themselves. Yachi chose to observe their conversation as well.

“Are you scared, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked him without his usual snark.

Yamaguchi was dumbfounded at the question his best friend asked him. Was he scared? Without a doubt. He didn’t voice it.

“The first years adore and respect you. You have their respect the way the rest of us don’t have. Neither the King here nor I am good with people and you know that too. Shrimpy while he is good with people he isn’t a captain material either. We aren’t the leaders Karasuno needs to take the legacy forward that Daichi-san started and now Ennoshita-san is taking forward. If anyone can take on their legacy it is you.” Tsukishima clearly explains to him why he is the best choice for the captain.

Yamaguchi was in awe hearing his friends' confidence and trust in him. While it still didn’t completely remove his worries and fear. It certainly helped him that if he takes on the role of the captain, his friends would have his back. But, what do the third years think about it? Does he have their backing too? He can’t help but wonder.

“Yamaguchi-kun” Takeda sensei called out to him.

“Ukai-kun and I had this conversation with Ennoshita-kun as well. He wants you to succeed him” He tells him once he had Yamaguchi’s attention.

“Ennoshita-san wants me to be the captain?” Yamaguchi points a finger at himself.

“That’s right. You have the current captain’s backing too” Takeda sensei reassures him.

“Me, A Captain?” he softly mutters to himself.

If Yamaguchi was being honest to himself then the idea of becoming a captain was growing on to him. He would finally get to play with the rest of his teammates as their equal. It made him feel warm inside. But, he won’t admit it.

“We are not deciding yet are we?” he nervously asked.

“No, you have time to think about it and decide whether or not you want to be the captain.” Takeda smiled at him.

“Arigatou” Yamaguchi bowed in front of his coach and sensei.

“Alright you brats, get out of here before I chase you away.” Ukai shooed them off. The meeting was over.

Yamaguchi was still trying to process the whole meeting even after they had finished changing for the day. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Yachi coming up to him.

“You are still thinking about the captaincy aren’t you?” Yachi questions him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I am not sure if I am the right person for the job” he answers her.

“Don’t think that Tadashi-kun. You are the right person for the job” she chides him.

Yamaguchi just looks at hers. Yachi huffs and grabs his hands in her.

“You want to know why everyone is backing you for the captaincy? She asks him.

Yamaguchi nods in a yes. He wanted to know what his girlfriend had to say about the subject.

“Everyone is backing you on this because they believe in you. They have seen your skills grow since you joined the team. They have seen how you behave with our kouhais. They have noticed how you look out for the team and encourage them.  
Tadashi, everyone believes in you to be the rightful successor to the legacy that started with Daichi-san to Ennoshita-san and now it's your turn to make Karasuno proud. To make me proud. I am with you in it. You are going to be the captain and I am going to be your manager.” she tells him cupping his face in her hands.

Yamaguchi pulls her in his arms hugging her tight. Her words made his worries a lot less than it was earlier.

“Think about it, okay?” Yachi probes him, kissing his cheeks.

“Alright, I will think about being a Captain” Yamaguchi agrees with her.

Just then Hinata excitedly bounced towards them with Tsukishima and Kageyama trailing behind him “Come on, future Captain lets go and get meat buns to celebrate the occasion.”

“Hinata, I didn’t agree to be the captain” Yamaguchi reminded him.

“Yet, we know you are going to accept the position.” Hinata waves him off.

“Right, Yamayama-kun? He then addressed his partner.

“Don’t drag me into it, Boke” Kageyama chastised him as they walked out.

They continued fighting as Yachi tried to peel them apart while Yamaguchi and Tsukshima followed them in the rear.

“Be ready captain. This is what you have to deal with every day in future” Tsukishima teased Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki, not you too,” Yamaguchi exclaimed, hitting the other on his shoulder.

“On a serious note, you are going to be a good captain Yamaguchi, don't you dare forget it,” Tsukishima tells him.

“I will try to remember it,” Yamaguchi smiles at him, as they join the demon duo at the coach’s store.

As they share meat buns at the store, Yamaguchi finally admits to himself “ _Maybe it won’t be a bad idea to be a captain after all._ ”


End file.
